Dxd: The Spiraling Fate
by Windraider
Summary: Sometimes even the smallest of beings can make a difference. When a weak individual is tossed into the flay, many would overlook him. Unknown to them, it is but a mistake for he alone houses the power to alter the fate of all.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been interested in the DxD story for awhile and decided to try and take a shot at it. If it doesn't go well, I'll take it down.**

**Anyway, I owe nothing but my character.**

* * *

A boy who looked no older than a fourteen year old kid stood in front of them. His green hair that was adorned with several shades of black was a messy fringe. The way he placed his right hand over his left shoulder while shivering made it clear that he felt uncomfortable being the centre of attention.

The scenario in front of him could only be called ridiculous. In a classroom of forty, he was the only boy in it. One might consider him to be fortunate, but he thought otherwise.

"My name is Yuji Kisaragi, that is all you need to know about me."

The boy was clearly not used to this kind of atmosphere. Even if one ignored the boy to girl ratio, there was still something else that was very wrong.

"I feel like an ant here."

He was easily the shortest in the class. The boy was at most 1.2 meters tall with a very thin frame. His uniform looked too big for him and he was already wearing the small size there was.

"Don't let that bother you, most of the girl's here are nice as long as you don't disturb them."

He frowned at his realized his feelings, and he didn't like it when others did. He found that it made him predictable.

"I feel like I'm in a lion's den, makes me wonder how long my stay is going to be?"

"Now please take your seat." She pointed in the direction of it.

One glance at where she was talking about and he sighed. He didn't know if it was a cruel joke of fate, or just her idea of fun, but the only seating available was in the centre of the class where all his actions could be seen by most of classmates.

Even if there was no wrong being done, he still felt nervous when others look at him.

He used his left hand to hold his pants still as he made his way down to his seat. A good majority of the class got a good laugh out of seeing him in trouble, that in turn caused him to scowl at them.

With a huff he threw himself onto his seat and tried to take control of the mood by focusing his gaze onto the board in hopes of giving the image of a dedicated student.

"Say, how old are you really?"

"Do you need some help in finding your pants size?"

"What was your previous school like?"

His efforts were for naught. The girls interest in him was being used as a source of gossip, and as an excuse to not pay attention.

One particular girl asked a question could be considered morally wrong because of his child-like resemblance.

"Is it easy doing that with a girl?"

His mind stopped processing all activities for several moments. He suddenly spoke out loudly to her.

"Aren't you too young to be thinking about such things?! And you're a girl for crying out loud."

"So? Who said only guys are interested in stuff like that? Even girls take interest in it, we just conceal it better."

"I mean you look adorable, but really, I don't think any girl can take you seriously as a man."

He sighed, the girls were not pulling any punches with their words. He wanted to tell them off, but he was afraid that would only make them laugh at him. It was fortunate he did not have to do so.

"You idiots stop messing around!" The teacher loudly scolded them. "There's a time and place for everything!"

He was glad to see that his classmates stopped with their teasing afterwards. Though time for some reason seemed to pass slowly afterwards. The teachers blamed him for that.

Almost everything lesson he caused a small commotion. The boy was missing many necessities as he did not have the time to purchase them for reasons he refused to say. As a result, he was to constantly share with others.

"Hey let me get a shot at him."

"Give him to me afterwards."

Those kind of words were sprouted all over the class throughout the entire day after the first girl whom he borrowed an English textbook from rubbed his head.

She claimed that his hair resembled the soft fur of a dog, and that prompted others to try and feel it. It didn't take long before his fringed hair resembled a bush.

It was a huge relief when the lunch bell rang. The girls didn't see him as an equal or a fellow classmate, but rather an object for teasing.

Wanting to be alone, he bolted out of the classroom with his bag before anyone could call him back.

* * *

Yuji shuddered as he sat on a bench on the school's roof.

It was lonely having lunch by himself, but he didn't know what else to do. Approaching people was never his forte, that and he wanted to get a good look at the school from above before he decided on his plans.

"It's huge...I don't think I can cover it all in my time here."

There was a large of number of clubs, and some of which were unique to the school itself. The thought of joining one crossed his mind, but in the end he couldn't decide which one. Letting out a sigh, he brought his attention to the gate.

"Hmm...that's odd."

There was a small commotion near the entrance, he could see why. A girl wearing a school uniform different from his school bowed to a boy before handing him a letter.

"I'm guessing it's a confession."

Sure enough, the boy let out a cheer as he jumped in joy. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned away and resumed lunch. Such things happened all the time and he found it stupid to waste time on someone else's business.

Nothing caught his attention afterwards, and so he finished his lunch quickly and went back to class.

* * *

"I need to plan my schedules better."

Yuji never liked being outdoors at night. He decided that if he was maybe it wasn't worth joining a club.

Most of their dismissal time were often late into the evening. The sun was often setting by the time they were done, and to top things off, he still had to buy the living necessities for himself.

"Ah the hell with it." Steeling himself, he chose to cut through the park.

Halfway through it, he heard a loud scream of agony. He sighed as he increased his pace. With speed betraying his appearance, he quickly closed the gap between the source and himself.

What he found made him stop.

On the ground was a boy lying facedown in a pool of blood, a spear of light had been shoved through his chest. The only sign of him still being alive was the incoherent sounds he was making. But that was not what caught the boy's attention. Next to him was a black-haired girl with black wings looking down at him.

Yuji looked on with awe at her for several moments before his curl into a smile.

"I finally found one."

The girl didn't notice his presence at all. With a huff she took the skies and vanished. Once she was gone, he walked up to the dying boy.

"Is there something I should know?"

Rather than inquire about his condition, Yuji was more interested in the girl. The guy's answer almost made him facepalm.

"She killed me. She...she killed me."

"And...who is she supposed to be?"

"My...My girlfriend!"

The boy was nearly dead. That much was certain. At the rate things were going, he was never going to get what he wanted.

"You know what, screw this." Yuji sighed as he placed one hand forth towards his dying body.

His hand glowed blue, and a blue circle with a glyph within it appeared in front of him. It started spinning and a light from it enveloped the boy.

A few seconds later, the boy was unconscious, but the wound he had was no more.

"I'll ask him when he wakes up then."

As he celebrated his short victory, a voice from behind called to him.

"That was impressive, do you mind explaining what you did?"

He let out a yelp as he quickly turned around.A young woman with a buxom figure and long crimson hair greeted him.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

She only smiles at his question. "I believe it is only proper to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name." She then shakes her head, but her smile never disappearing. "Though it does seem pointless since I already know you. Yuji Kisaragi, you may not know this, but you've already established quite a name for yourself on the first day of school...as the smallest student that is."

"How did you-oh..." Upon closer look, he notices that she is wearing the female uniform for Kuoh Academy. He can easily put the pieces together and figure out the rest on his own. "Let's see, you suddenly appeared out of nowhere after he was nearly killed. Were you summoned here?"

In response she places one hand over her chest and introduces herself. "That's correct, I am Rias Gremory, and I'm also the president of the Occult Research Club."

He didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet until she decided to speak.

"You aren't going to say anything?"

He wanted too, but he didn't know what to ask, also he was afraid to take the initiative for fear of offending her. "I can take a guess. You realized I wasn't normal and wanted to invite me over to know more about me?"

"Partially, that and to warn you. Kuoh Academy is largely my territory, neither I nor my peerage will tolerate anything that endangers it...oh, and neither would the other group." She looks away while clicking her tongue.

"Other group?"

"There are two groups who maintain this area. You might meet the other side if you hang around long enough."

"I understand." He nods. "Don't worry, I won't do anything that would involve innocents."

She sighs afterwards. Taking a glance at the boy who was unconscious, she then looks back to him. "Still I have to ask, what are you?"

"I'm a human magician that's about it. And your a devil right? Since you were summoned, I'm going to assuming that."

"That's right. Now can I ask what your goal here is?"

"I'm trying to find something, or maybe someone. The fallen angel that stabbed him? I kind of have an interest in her." There was a brief pause for a moment before he spoke again. "Anyway, I don't plan on staying here for long." He then looks at the boy he saved a while ago. "Well you asked me my question, now can I take a guess that you were going to save this boy by turning him into your peerage if I hadn't arrive?"

She pouts the moment he asked that. He had hit the nail on the head.

"I was going to, but seeing that you had already done so, there's no point."

He looks skeptically at her. "This might be rude, but I'm sure you can sense that this boy has power within him. Is it really okay to leave him be?"

"It's fine. If I take advantage of the moment, I'll just be admitting that Devils are evil as humans claim to be." After sighing wearily, she smiles at him. "That said,I am hoping that you would at least be willing to spend some time talking with me tomorrow. We don't have a human magician in our school."

To her request, he simply agrees to it.

Placing one hand on her hips she gives both boys a weary glance. "This might be rude, but I have to cut our conversation short. Do you have any last questions before I go?"

"Nope, but can I say something?"

"Go ahead."

"If possible, I don't wish to get involved with any issues regarding the three sides. So...if there's any Devil still looking for a peerage, I don't wish to be involved."

"I see, in that case, I'll see you tomorrow."

A magic circle similar to the one he used earlier appears beneath her feet and a moment later she falls through it before it closes up, leaving him by himself in the park.

"Oh I really hate my luck. Maybe I should have left him to rot." He scratches the back of his head before he turns around and walk away. "I'll ask him more about that girl tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I'm willing to listen to some reviews, but one particular one by the name of Wanderer I had in the previous chapter left a particularly bad impression on me. That was borderline flaming and not a critique. Yes I admit, my english is terrible, but I took the liberty to erase some of the** **mistakes to try and improve on some parts. If you tell me nicely, I'll try and fix some of my mistakes.**

**But what I cannot forgive is YOU SCREAMING AMATEUR! That is A DIRECT INSULT! Also, just because other people have followed a thread, does not give you the right to automatically assume you can tell me what direction my stories go.**

**If you cannot at least learn the difference between the two, than your review is not appreciated, so please go somewhere else.**

* * *

"So then...would you mind telling me what you did yesterday?"

"I...saved the boy?"

"Using what method if I might ask?"

Yuji's eyes darted around the club room. He wondered what his chances of escape were. The only ones in the room were him and the club president Rias Gremory.

"The ability you used yesterday was not a form of magic I am familiar with. Care to explain?"

"Healing magic?" He nervously shifted his view to the window. His hands with bailed into fists which he used to knock repeatedly on his legs to settle down. The boy didn't like the odds he had off escaping even if it was just the two of them alone in the room.

She placed both her hands under her chin and narrowed her eyes. Her expression darkening with every passing moment. "Really now? Do you think of me as one so foolish that I can't even spot a lie when I see it?"

His shoulders slumped as he let out a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling while scratching the back of his head, his expression unreadable. "I was kind of hoping to avoid telling anyone. But since it can't be helped, I'll think I'll give you a demonstration instead. Would you mind if I borrow something from you? Anything within this club room can be used."

Her expression softened at his request. "By all means."

He stood up from his chair and turned around. He picked up the chair he was sitting on and slammed it down onto the ground. The impact broke it into pieces.

"What was that for?"

He didn't reply as he placed one hand forth and a blue magic circle appeared in front of him.

Rias watched as the destroyed chair reattached itself piece by piece."What was that?"

He shrugged. "It's a unique form of magic I created for myself. I call it 'Spiral'. It allows me the ability to reverse the state of any object, or anyone within a limit of twenty-four hours."

Her eyes widened slightly at his explanation, followed a smile. "That does sound interesting. What else can you do?"

He shook his head and crossed both his hands. "Nothing. I'm like what you call a one-trick pony. I can only do one thing. If it comes down to a fight, almost any Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel could easily trash me. Speaking of which, your a Devil right?"

Her smile widen at his assumption. "Hmm...that is correct. Speaking of which, how would you-"

"No!" He anticipated what she was going to say. "I am not going to be part of your peerage."

She pouted at his answer. "Aww...why not?"

"I don't want to take the side of a Devil." He could tell that she was hurt by his words, but before she could say anything, he explained why. "I don't have anything against Devils if you're thinking that. It's just that sometime ago, an Angel helped me out when I needed help, and before I came here, I befriended a Fallen Angel. I feel like I owe something to the other sides, but that's also why I can't see myself joining one officially. It would be like stabbing the others who have helped me in the back."

She sighed in relief. "Oh. That's good, I'm glad to be wrong." She then smiles at him warmly. "It's a pity. I was hoping to take you in as my 'Bishop', but I'll respect your choice. Just remember my warning."

The boy placed one hand under his chin and did some thinking for several seconds before he asked something. "Hey, do you by any chance know how was the guy who was stabbed yesterday? I need to see him."

"That boy? You mean Issei?"

"You know him personally?"

She shook her head. "Not personally, but It's just hard not to know about him. Ask any girl out there."

"Can I ask one last question? Is there any abandoned church or any sort in town?"

"What are you really planning to do with that knowledge?"

He only grinned at her.

* * *

When Rias had said Issei was well known, she wasn't joking. Yuji had asked about in the school for where to find him, he didn't get the answers he was looking for even from the teachers.

"Stay away from him!"

"He's a sick pervert!"

"Don't hang around with him!"

"He's a bad influence!"

It seems everyone wanted nothing to do with him, but eventually he managed to find him peeking into the girl's locker room from the outside. Were it not for the fact that he had other things on his mind, he would have admire that Issei was able to do the deed by looking through the front door without anyone noticing.

The guy giggled lecherously, unaware of the magician's approach until he gave him a hard kick from behind causing him to fall straight into the locker room with many girls still in the process of changing.

The shota didn't care much for Issei's screams of agony as the girls had their way with him.

* * *

"I probably shouldn't have done that."

"What the hell what was that for?! After months of hard work, I finally learnt how to pick the damn lock and you had to go and ruined it!"

Issei cried into his hands while Yuji simply watched. The two of them stood on top of the school's roof. The teenager who looked like a kid chose it as it seemed a good place to hold a private conversation.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see that last night's event hasn't traumatized you in anyway."

Immediately as soon as he said that, the guy stopped crying and looked at him with a shocked expression. "Wait! Last night? You're the kid who saved me right?! You can remember? Everyone says they don't even remember Yuuma-chan!"

Yuji nodded. He stuffed his hands into his pockets while leaning on the railings.

"Yuuma? Was that the name of that girl?"

"Yeah! She was my girlfriend! Today when I asked about her, no one even seems to recall her. It's like she never existed."

The green haired kid sighed as he thought about a way to bring about the news in a nice manner. "Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea, so I'm just going to be direct." He paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Last night was no dream. That 'girlfriend' of yours? She was a Fallen Angel who killed you for real."

Issei stared at him for several moments not knowing what to say. His companion decided to just wait.

* * *

Rias Gremory sat in her club house which was publicly known as the occult club. She looked out the window and frowned. She was practically a princess, the daughter to one of the most influential families in the Devil world. As such, she usually got what she wanted. But what she gets isn't what she always wants.

She hid most of her troubles behind a kind and cool facade, usually trying to wait it out. She often took a direct approach in issues that could be solved, but for those problems she couldn't solve, she would usually look away and hope that it passes on it's own.

Seldom did such things happen, when it did, she would often have other people to solve it for her.

At present however, she was faced with the biggest problem of her life.

She was to be married to what she considered an asshole of the highest order, and the only method to stop it was out of her reach.

Or rather it had been in her reach, but she stupidly threw it away.

The boy Yuji Sakazaki had saved Hyodo Issei before she did, and as such she told herself that she had lost the chance to retrieve the incredible power that the latter had, and the unique abilities the former possessed.

That was not completely true. She could have just disposed of the boy back then or at least coerced or trick the both of them into becoming her peerage, but her sense of morality had stopped her from doing so back then.

Letting out a sigh at the setting sun, she could only wish that she had a second chance to redo everything.

...However reality was never that kind. Things like time travel was a fantasy even for Devils. As such, she realized that if she wanted to change her future, she would have to take steps of her own.

"I really didn't want to bother her." She stood up from her seat and left the club room.

* * *

"Sacred gear?"

"Yeah..." Yuji leaned against the railings and looked down. "A sacred gear is a power that is bestowed upon some humans. You know some mythical figures and all? Some of those guys used the same power to achieve those incredible deeds."

Issei brought one hand over his chest, his expression was one of disbelief. "Wait, then the reason I was killed was because of this power?"

"Pretty much, there are many different types of it. Yours for example could possess either a lot of power, or has a unique ability. Also, you can think of different powers as different elements in an RPG. Like say, Angels are strong to light, but weak to darkness and vice versa for the other sides."

"Wait...so assuming I believe you, how do I use this power? And how come I never knew about it until now?"

The shota sighed as he pushed himself off the railings. "Many reasons, but the first most likely being that you were raised in a normal environment, so you would remain ignorant of it, unless someone forcefully did something that could cause it to awaken."

"Could you teach me how to use it then?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a sacred gear, but I think I can help you materialize it. I heard it's the same for most of them."

Despite being bigger than him, Issei couldn't help but feel nervous when looking at him. There was one thing he wanted to know but he couldn't find timing to ask what he really wanted to know.

"You know, I'm actually a bastard." The kid stuffed his hands into his pockets and chuckled bitterly. "I didn't save you because I wanted to. I did it because I wanted to know about that fallen angel, and to get your help. Had I not arrived, someone else would have saved you."

"Who was that?"

The little magician shook his head. "You don't need to know at the moment." He pressed one hand against his chin and did some thinking for a moment. "Say, if you're having some trouble believing me, how about we take a short trip down to a church?"

"The church? What for?"

The grin Issei received caused him to step back nervously. "And...you still haven't explained how to summon this 'power' you mentioned."

"Oh right, I'll explain it to you before we go. I rather have some extra man power. I'm barely a threat to anyone on my own, but I'm sure with you around, that's a whole other story."

* * *

**Were you expecting a typical character becoming Rias's pawn or so? If you were, then I'm sorry to disappoint you all. **

**I don't get it, apart from pawn, she had other spaces like knight, rook and bishop and the only option everyone else chooses is the pawn. Why not the other classes for a change?**


End file.
